For known bearing assemblies of this type, the locking part is constructed as a circular disk body, which is connected pivotably about a hinged axis with the receiving part and, in the closed position, has a direction perpendicular to the bearing axis. In a position of rotation of the receiving part, which is intended for exchanging shafts and in which the profile pocket is pointing upwards with its peripheral access opening and the hinged axis of the locking part is aligned horizontally, the locking part can be tilted into an open position in the direction of the bearing box, in which position the peripheral access opening of the profile pocket is completely open in the upwards direction. The end face of the bearing housing, opposite the locking part at the back, has a bevel, which permits the locking part to be swivelled into its open position into the position of rotation intended for exchanging shafts. At the same time, however, it forms a leading part, which folds the locking part back into its closed position, as soon as the receiving part leaves its position of rotation which is intended for exchanging shafts.